


April 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl smiled on her bed.





	April 2, 2002

I never created DC.

One smile materialized on Reverend Amos Howell's face the minute Supergirl smiled on her bed and healed from recent injuries.

THE END


End file.
